Prior art devices in this general field of which the inventor has become aware include those shown and described in the following United States Patents which are readily available to the public at large and others having an interest therein:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,247 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,838 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,566 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,943 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,534 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,262 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,420 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,623 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,594 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,868 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,754 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,634 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,157 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,510,261